Peur pour toi
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Comme le titre l'indique l'un des Gboys va avoir peur pour un autre des gboys !


                                                                                                          Peur pour toi

Auteur : Melinda

E-Mail : melinda075@hotmail.com

Origine : Alors 5 beaux mecs, des gros robots, je pense que c'est Gundam Wing

Disclamer : euh... bon ok ne sont pas à moi !

Genre : on verra mais sûr : Yaoi et Pov et OCC

Couple : 2x4 1x5 

Remarque : ce fic m'a été demandé par ChtiteElfie donc c'est pour elle.

********** changement de lieu et quelque heure plus tard

[Pov Quat]

Cela fait maintenant plus de un mois que Heero et Wufei sont ensemble, j'aimerais bien être à leur place.

J'aime Duo et je ne lui aie toujours pas avoué de peur qu'il me repousse. 

Pourtant, une petite partie de moi me dit que c'est réciproque, mais comment en être sûr à 100%.

Aujourd'hui, on a une mission importante et j'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment.

C'est peut-être tous simplement le stresse.

Nous sommes dans le Hangars, près à monter dans les Gundam, Heero embrasse Wufei pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Ça me rend triste et content à la fois. Triste, parce  que je voudrais que cette scène se passe entre Duo et moi, et content, car ses deux là sont enfin ensemble. 

[Fin pov]

Les 5 pilotes partirent vers la base qu'ils devaient détruire.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, mais le problème fut quand ils arrivèrent.

C'était un piège, il y a au moins 5000 Taurus qui les attendait et en prime le Talgueese et l' Epyon.

_ Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! On ne s'en sortira jamais ! En plus voilà que Zechs et Treize nous font l'honneur de venir ! On est fichu ! Brailla Duo

_ Duo, il ne faut pas désespérer, battons nous jusqu'aux bout ! Ok Duo ? Fit Quatre avec détermination mal gré la peur qui le rongeait.

_ OK ! Shinigami est de retour ! Va y avoir des morts ! Répondit le natté avec entrain.

Les pilotes avancèrent vers les Taurus et la bataille débuta.

Heero s'occupait de 10 Taurus en même temps, mais cela ne semblait nullement le déranger.

Duo s'amusait avec sa Faux à découper les armures en deux, on entendait beaucoup d'éclat de rire provenant de DeathScythe.

Trowa mitraillait, mais il allait bientôt tomber en rade de munitions.

Quatre était en difficulté, une bonne cinquantaine de Taurus s'acharnaient sur SandRock.

_ Quat ! Ça va ? Gueula Duo, inquiet

_ AIE ! Oui, ça devrait aller ! AAAAA !!!! 

_ Quatre ! L'appela le pilote 02

DeathScythe s'avança vers le Gundam de Quatre, mais soudain, il y eu une énorme explosion et les deux armures furent détruite.

_ DUO, QUATRE ! Hurla Heero

_ Il faut partir Heero, on...on a pas...le choix. Bégaya Wufei qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, car, mine de rien, c'était attaché aux deux pilotes.

Heero se résigna à croire qu'il était en vie et battis en retraite avec les deux autres.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans leur planque sans se douter un seul instant, que Quatre et Duo étaient vivant, là, sous les débris d'armures.

*****************

[Pov Duo]

Je... je suis où ?

AILLEUH J'ai maleuh partout.

Euh, je fais quoi ici moi ?

Récapitulons les dernières 3 heures allons nous dire.

Combat...

5000 Taurus....

Mal barré...

Quatre....

QUATRE....

Taurus....

Explosion...

QUATRE...

Oh my God, Quatre, mon Quatre, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. 

Je ne veux pas le perdre, non, pas lui, pas encore une personne que j'aime, non, pitié, mon dieu, je sais que j'ai tué beaucoup de gens mais par pitié fait que Quatre soit vivant.

[Fin Pov]

Duo commença à pleurer en imaginant Quatre mort.

Il avait mal, mais ce mal ne venait pas de son corps meurtris par les blessures, il venait plutôt de son cœur, meurtris lui aussi, mais d'avoir perdu un être cher, la personne que l'on aimait.

Soudain, il entendit de petit gémissement. 

Duo se retourna pour y découvrir Quatre vivant...devant lui. Le jeune homme blond était aussi gravement blessé mais il était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le natté s'avança vers le pilote 04 qui était contre un des murs de la cellule. 

Le pilote de DeathScythe s'y appuya lui aussi.

_ Quat, tu vas bien, j'ai eu si peur ! Fit Duo avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Quatre, comme par instinct, le prit dans ses bras et le calma.

Duo regarda Quatre, on pouvait lire une infini tendresse dans son regard améthyste.

_ Quat-chan, j'ai eu si peur pour toi. Répliqua Duo

_ Tu ne devais pas, car je serais toujours là Duo, toujours. 

Après avoir dit ses paroles, Quatre fit un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du pilote 02 qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

_ Duo-chan,  je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Personne ne pourra nous séparer, jamais. 

_ Moi aussi, I love you Quatre, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Quoiqu'il arrive. Répondit Duo qui pleurait car il était heureux, oui vraiment heureux pour la première fois de sa triste vie.

Duo et Quatre restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autres attendant que les autres viennent les sauver. 

Qui n'arrivèrent pas longtemps après.

Heero, Wufei et Trowa ramenèrent les deux amants dans un hôpital où Sally s'occupa d'eux.

Mais le nouveau couple ne voulait pas être séparé alors une chambre fut aménagée rien que pour eux deux.

***************************

Fini, z'en pensez quoi ???        

 Il est 23h31 à mon ordi et j'ai fini, tu es contente Elfie ?


End file.
